American Dad
American Dad! é uma sitcom de animação norte americana criada por Seth MacFarlane, Mike Barker, e Matt Weitzman para a Fox Broadcasting Company em 2005. MacFarlane contribui com as vozes de Stan e Roger, dois dos personagens principais da série. O enredo da série é focado na família Smith, que consiste nos pais Stan e Francine; os filhos Hayley e Steve; o peixe antropomórfico Klaus; além do extraterrestre Roger. American Dad! já foi nomeado para dois Primetime Emmy Awards e dois Annie Awards1 embora seja criticado por alguns grupos de vigilância, como o Parents Television Council.2 Desde sua estreia em 6 de fevereiro de 2005, foram emitidos 143 episódios, e sua atual temporada estreou em 29 de setembro de 2013.3 Em 16 de julho de 2013, foi anunciado que a série será movida para a emissora de televisão por assinatura TBS, onde a temporada terá 15 episódios que serão emitidos a partir de julho de 2014. Porém, mais tarde, a série foi trazida de volta a FOX em julho de 2014.4 5 No Brasil, a série atualmente é exibida pelo canal pago FX Brasil, no bloco Não Perturbe!, e mais tarde numa versão dublada pelo canal aberto Rede Globo. Produção História inicial Roger (à esquerda) e Stam (à direita) no primeiro episódio contendo a nova abertura, "1600 Candles", estreia da quarta temporada. American Dad! foi originalmente emitido pela primeira vez trinta minutos após o Super Bowl XXXIX, sucedendo um episódio de The Simpsons. O show foi assistido por 15 milhões de espectadores6 (22 milhões em geral)7 . Retornou em 1 de maio de 2005, após a volta de "Family Guy", com o episódio "Threat Levels", que foi assistido por mais de 9 milhões de espectadores.8 Sequência de abertura American Dad! apresenta uma piada recorrente que é alterada de acordo com o episódio. Em suas temporadas iniciais, a manchete do jornal era alterada a cada episódio, geralmente com uma brincadeira, tópica satírica dirigida ao Governo dos Estados Unidos, a mídia, ou assuntos atuais. A partir da 4ª temporada, a sequência de abertura muda, com a piada do jornal sendo substituída pelos diversos disfarces diferentes de Roger.9 Cruzamentos com Family Guy ; Family Guy Certos personagens e locais foram caracterizados em alguns episódios de Family Guy, outra comédia de animação criada e produzida por Seth MacFarlane. * "Meet the Quagmires": Roger faz uma participação especial no último minuto na casa dos Griffins perguntando: "Quem comeu todas as nozes-pecãs?". Sua fala é uma referência a uma frase que ele disse no início de American Dad!, no episódio piloto, perguntando a Francine se ela comprou nozes-pecãs quando ela saiu para fazer compras. * "Blue Harvest": Roger aparece na cena da cantina socializando e bebendo vinho tinto com um copo em cada mão. * "Lois Kills Stewie": Stan e Avery aparecem na Casa Branca tentando impedir Stewie de tentar tomar o controle do país. Stewie chama Stan de Joe e ele responde dizendo Ei, eu sou o Stan!. Stewie depois diz que Stan se parece com alguém que ele conhece. * "The Man With Two Brians": Carol Alt disse que foi ridicularizada em um episódio de "The Family Man", aludindo ao Family Guy, que ela indaga "o que tem o peixe?". Ela é, então, informada "que não é American Boy", aludindo a American Dad! e às semelhanças entre ambos Family Guy e American Dad!. * "Three Kings": Peter fecha o episódio, referindo-se a American Dad como "o que quer que a FOX esteja inventando". * Bigfat: Peter e sua família vão jantar na casa de Stan. Lá Peter confunde Stan com Joe e depois se desentende com Roger e é morto a tiros pelo mesmo. Logo em seguida, Peter descobre que tudo não passou de um sonho. * "The Simpsons Guy": Na parte em que Homer e Peter brigam no disco voador aparece Roger dizendo "Fomos acampar juntos". Personagens ; Personagens principais Stan Smith é o personagem principal, um agente de campo da CIA há 20 anos. Geralmente é muito nervoso, o que o faz tomar decisões erradas, como no episódio em que Stan corta o cabelo de Hayley porque ela quis pintá-lo de verde, o que gera várias consequências; Hayley, inclusive, vira stripper. Outra grande característica é que ele é muito paranoico: uma vez matou um cachorro a tiros achando que era Osama Bin Laden sem falar em seu profundo machismo. Porém, às vezes (só no final de cada episódio) se comporta sensatamente, e seu gênero de música favorito é o country. Francine Smith é uma dona de casa, mulher de Stan Smith e mãe de Hayley e Steve Smith. Normalmente é super chorona, e quase em todos os episódios tenta ser uma boa esposa, e é super protetora com o filho caçula, Steve. Hayley Smith é a filha mais velha de Stan e Francine Smith. É adolescente e revoltada contra o regime sufocante de Stan; também é uma grande defensora dos direitos humanos (houve um episódio em que ela defendia mendigos do próprio Stan). Ela também tem um senso de liberdade muito grande (em relação a seu pai, quer se ver livre dele). Hayley é casada com Jeff, que é meio bobo e tem um jeito farrista de ser. Apesar de em alguns momentos, Hayley percebe que Jeff é um idiota, mas ela ainda o ama. Steve Smith é o filho caçula da família Smith, é super protegido por sua mãe, Francine. É um nerd, que em alguns episódios tenta perder a sua virgindade. Sua irmã Hayley, zomba dele quase em todos episódios, e é um dos melhores amigos do ET Roger, onde quase vive várias aventuras na série. Roger é um ET salvo da área 51. É sarcástico e incrivelmente vaidoso, além de ingênuo. Muitas vezes possui distúrbios emocionais, o que acaba estragando os planos deSteve de conseguir garotas. Em um episódio que Steve Smith pergunta a Roger se tem poderes ele diz que ainda tem que descobrir, porém mais na frente no mesmo episódio descobre-se que ele pode excretar dejetos de ouro, com rubis e esmeraldas. Posteriormente descobre-se que este objeto serve como combustível para a nave espacial de Roger, uma referência a Futurama. Ao longo da série ele mostra outras habilidades como ser imune ao fogo e frio, além de criar uma espécie de ligação com outros seres vivos (ele liga-se com Stan e passa a ter todas as suas memorias em certo episódio). Ele também tem uns disfarces muito engraçados que usa para imitar diferentes pessoas. Klaus Heissler é um esquiador olímpico da Alemanha Oriental. Para evitar que Klaus ganhasse a medalha de ouro nos jogos olímpicos Stan troca seu cérebro com um peixe dourado. Klaus tem uma obsessão sexual por Francine, esposa de Stan. Klaus é ignorado e esquecido enumeradas vezes pela família. Personagens secundários Jeff Fisher Jeff mora numa van toda decorada com unicórnios cor-de-rosa e cavalos correndo em um fundo com um arco-íris. Apesar de tudo, tem bom coração e também é muito leal aos amigos (incluindo Stan, que de vez em quando bate nele quando algo acontece com Hayley). Schmuley "Snot" Schumuley Snot é amigo de Steve. Ele é magro e tem um bigode ralo e espinhas. Assim como os outros amigos de Steve, não tinha chances com mulheres até o episódio "Of Ice and Men", em que os quatro amigos disputavam uma garota russa, Svetlana, para ver quem conseguia casar com ela. Snot venceu e vive com ela hoje. Ele tem uma mãe, Lonski. É judeu,e come hambúrguer. Barry Robinson Barry é outro amigo de Steve. É clinicamente insano e cientificamente retardado, além de ter um nível avançado de obesidade. Ele tem uma genialidade criminal maluca e, quando não esta drogado, ele é muito bom em manipulação emocional. Em um episódio Barry prova ser um gênio ao demonstrar que sabe contar cartas, o que rende ao diretor da escola, Lewis, muito dinheiro. Os Memari Os Memari são vizinhos da família Smith eles vieram de Cleveland sua primeira aparição foi em "homelands security" são iranianos e Stan tem séria desconfiança de eles serem terroristas (ele prendeu eles em seu quintal junto com toda a vizinhança achando que era uma conspiração). Jack Smith Jack Smith é o verdadeiro pai de Stan. Para a maior parte de sua vida, Stan acreditava que seu pai seja um agente secreto em "Con Heir". Na realidade, ele era um ladrão de jóias. Depois que o homem Stan paga para fingir ser seu pai morreu, o vovô Smith, o Jack caiu na real sobre a família. Roger desenvolveu um "esmagamento menino", em Jack, mas os outros membros da família estavam desconfiados dele, Roger, mesmo indo tão longe como se vestir como ele e mantendo Francine trancado em uma jaula, porque Jack colocou lá dentro. Jack tem cabelos grisalhos e está com falta de um olho, com base na aparência tradicional da Marvel Comics 'super-espião Nick Fury, mas lembra Stan Smith; Roger compara-lo a Kurt Russell O personagem Snake Plissken de Fuga de Nova York e Escape from LA. Betty Smith Betty Smith é a mãe de Stan. Depois que seu marido Jack os abandonou, Stan teve que tomar conta de Betty começou a depender artificialmente de Stan. No entanto, esta dependência começou a evoluir ao ponto de Stan sequestrar todos os namorados de sua mãe, com medo deles ferirem os sentimentos dela, e os jogava em uma ilha desconhecida. Mais tarde ela se casa com Hércules, um açougueiro viúvo grego que ela encontra através Francine, Stan e diz que nem ela nem Stan necessidade de depender de um outro que já fiz, terminando sua protectiveness obsessivo dela. Stan aceita que Betty evoluiu e aceita seu casamento.No episódio " American Stepdad", Betty fica viúva e se apaixona por um dos alter-egos de Roger, mas ela tenta matá-lo para mostrar à Stan que pode se virar sozinha. Betty se mudou para a França e ainda é inconsciente de ações anteriores do Stan, e todos os seus pretendentes anteriores se mantêm em uma ilha deserta perto da Grécia. Nicolas Smith Nicolas Smith No episódio "Meter Made", é revelado que Stan tem um meio-irmão que vive no Centro-Oeste. Pouco se sabe sobre ele, outros que ele não gosta de ser chamado de "bro" por Stan, uma piada escrita quebrar a parede do quarto que foi originalmente usado no início do episódio, quando Francine chama sua irmã "sis" e em seguida, comentando que ela Não sei por que ela chamou-lhe que, dizendo que se sente "expositivos". Em "Jack's Back" é revelado que Nicholas é o meio-irmão de Jack que manteve de Betty e Stan toda a vida. Durante toda a sua vida Stan achava-se mais rico do que o irmão. No entanto num episódio, em que a família Smith visita a família de Nicolas, no dia de Ação de Graças, descobre-se que ele é muito rico. Gwen Ling Gwen Ling é irmã adotiva de Francine, que é freqüentemente mencionado mas nunca vista. Ela foi mencionada pela primeira vez no "Lincoln Lover". Depois de Stan conhece os pais verdadeiros Francine, ele tenta manipular Francine em querer conhecê-los e repudiar Baba e Mama, que ele faz tanto sucesso, quando ele mostra Francine o testamento de seus pais adotivos, em que tudo é deixado para Gwen. No final do episódio é revelado que Mama e Baba pensam que Gwen é uma idiota e precisará de toda a herança, enquanto Francine é inteligente e não vai precisaria dela. Durante uma piada, indica-se que Gwen é três anos mais nova que Francine. Stan aparentemente cobiça Gwen, a quem repetidamente chama de "hot" (atraente; sexy, em português). Stan uma vez questionou se ele deveria levá-la casada com Greg e Terry Francine diz que não é uma boa ideia, porque eles são, obviamente gays, embora Stan apenas pensa que é porque ela é muito quente para eles (embora mais tarde ele descobre a verdade). Toshi Yoshida Toshi pertence ao grupo de Steve Smith, e apenas fala Japonês, apesar de não se saber se Steve consegue percebê-lo, e vice versa. Ao que parece, Toshi percebe Inglês, no entanto, não o fala. Não tem paciência com as brincadeiras de Steve e frequentemente se irrita com o mesmo, mas, aparentemente, não o suficiente para o magoar fisicamente. Pouco se sabe sobre os pais de Toshi, mas algumas referências foram feitas em vários episódios. A mãe de Toshi sabe falar Ingles, e têm uma irmã chamada Akiko, que também consegue falar Inglês. No Episódio Weiner of our discontent Steve insultou Toshi pegando nos pauzinhos chineses e fazendo uma cara de foca deles. Passatempos: Toshi tem o dom do "Origami", e também sabe tocar maracas e baixo. Também é um talentoso artista. No episódio Shallow Vows . ele pinta um quadro onde aparecem Hayley e Steve. Elenco * Seth MacFarlane como Stan Smith e Roger Smith * Wendy Schaal como Francine Smith * Scott Grimes como Steve Smith * Rachael MacFarlane como Hayley Smith * Dee Bradley Baker como Klaus Heissler Dubladores Brasil * Stan Smith - Afonso Amajones * Francine Smith - Maralisi Tartarine * Steve Smith - Wendel Bezerra (1ª até parte da 7ª temporada) * Hayley Smith - Márcia Regina * Roger - Fábio Moura * Klaus Heissler - Ivo Roberto Recepção Prêmios e nomeações Ano Equipe